


let everyone know you're mine

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon only have eyes for each other."Hit me and we’re going hard.Now it’s official, let everyone know you’re mine.Something completely raw"(story title taken from Forever by EXO)





	let everyone know you're mine

Junmyeon loses sight of Jongdae as soon as he steps on the dancefloor. The crowd around him grows bigger by the second, and honestly, he wants to go home. He rakes his gaze all over the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of bleached hair, but the sea of humanity around him is so immense, he finds a dozen more bleached heads, but none of them are Jongdae’s.

He turns around, thinking maybe Jongdae returned to the bar, and as he rakes his eyes over the long counter, his eyes land on a man with dyed white hair in a black shirt. The man is sipping something clear from a tumbler and judging from the length of his legs, he reckons he is tall, easily taller than him. He is conversing with a woman beside him, and Junmyeon cannot stop staring because that side profile is gorgeous. He usually doesn’t ogle at strangers, but there was just something about this man. Then, suddenly, the man turns his head and Junmyeon gasps when he looks right back at him.

He watches the man getting to his feet and he knows the stranger is coming his way. He is tall, like Junmyeon thought and he is dressed in black from head to toe. The woman he was talking to says something but the guy ignores her completely, like right now he has tunnel vision and all he can see is Junmyeon, which makes his stomach feel funny. The stranger is hot and tall, and his eyes are intense as he keeps his gaze locked on him. Suddenly, Junmyeon doesn’t hate Jongdae for ditching him anymore.

 

Yifan is trying to explain to the very intoxicated woman beside him in an as inoffensive manner as possible that he was just not interested in her. He takes a sip of his gin and tonic, and tries to zone her out. He came here to relieve his stress, not alleviate it with senseless chatter. For some reason, as the woman keeps talking, Yifan feels like someone is watching him. He turns his head around, and to his surprise he finds a man, in a shirt with the lowest neckline possible, is staring at him. Dark brown hair and dark blue clashed with his pale skin, and as the neon lights dance across his body, Yifan smiles, now he is _interested._

He unfurls his mile-long legs from the bar stool he had made his own a while ago and stalks forward. Their eyes are still locked on each other, and when Yifan gets close enough, he has to take a deep breath because the man is seriously gorgeous. Thick, dark brown hair is pushed to the side, kissing his brows and that shapely mouth is attractive, and Yifan thinks he has never seen a face like that before. His eyes are smudged with eyeliner and Yifan swallows. When he is standing right in front of him, he tilts his head to the side and leans forward, till his lips brush against the stranger’s ears, “Are you here alone?”

The guy is all smiles when Yifan leans back, “Are you?”

In response, Yifan says nothing, just puts his hands on the man’s slim waist and pulls him close. The guy gets what he is trying to do and raises his arms to put it on his shoulder. Yifan brushes his lips against his ears again, “I am Yifan.” He smirks when he feels the guy shivering slightly in his arms.

“Junmyeon,” the guy says, his lips ghosting against Yifan’s ear.

The music in the background is a sultry bass number, and they start swaying slightly as the music builds. They look straight into each other’s eyes and Yifan can’t help but drool at how perfect Junmyeon’s skin is. Then when the bass drops, Yifan’s hands drop to grab Junmyeon’s shapely behind, but the latter stops Yifan by putting his hand on his. Yifan frowns, fearing he read the situation wrong, but then to his surprise, Junmyeon turns around and puts Yifan’s hands on his torso and starts grinding. He hears the subdued gasp escaping the stranger’s parted lips and it just spurs Junmyeon on.

He is amazed at himself; he never acts this shameless, this vulgar, but here he is, grinding his (rather shapely) butt against Yifan’s thigh, because their height difference is jarring and he cannot get to his crotch, though judging by the strong, bruising grip on his hips and the way Yifan is breathing, harsh and unsteady, down his nape, he can safely fathom that it is working, whatever he is doing. Yifan winds his hand tighter, locking him close to his body and Junmyeon can feel every undulation and vibration of each breath he takes. Junmyeon has to bite down his lip to stop the whimper from slipping past his lips as Yifan noses along the column of his neck and slots his thigh between Junmyeon’s legs. With his back pressed to Yifan’s front, he cannot help but shiver at how solid and perfect the taller man’s body is.

Yifan’s mind is slowly getting clouded with lust by the feel, the scent of the shorter man’s body in his arms. He cannot help himself when he slots his leg in between Junmyeon’s legs to let the other know what he is _exactly_ doing to him. He watches with bated breath as Junmyeon digs his teeth on his lower lip. His lips aren’t big or plush but they are naturally tinted pink and Yifan has to know how they taste. He releases his lip from his teeth, only to gasp when Yifan’s hands go lower to cup his buttocks, which by the way, are _perfect_ according to Yifan. His large hand cups the swell of the curve and Yifan wants the barrier of cloth gone.

So, Yifan spins him around and there is surprise in Junmyeon’s eyes, but there is a bit of a challenge too, and that has Yifan smirking. There is a light pinkish flush covering Junmyeon’s face and down his neck, and Yifan wonders if the rest of his body is tinted the same colour. He licks his lips and Junmyeon eyes follow the movement with hunger in his eyes. He grabs the front of Yifan’s shirt and tilts his head, with a raised eyebrow.

Yifan rises to the challenge and he leans forward. He sees Junmyeon’s eyes light up with anticipation, but then he surprises him. Yifan doesn’t lean forward to kiss Junmyeon, instead he licks a stripe up Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon throws his head back and groans. His blunt nails dig into Yifan’s shoulders and his knees start wobbling. He grabs the roots of Yifan’s hair to pull his head back and says, “My house is close.”

Yifan smirks, “Impatient, are we?”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows again and to prove his point he drags his hand down Yifan’s chest, in spidery touches, till it hovers over the obvious bulge in Yifan’s tight black jeans. He cups it and when Yifan hisses, he says, “Pot calling kettle black?”

“Point taken,” Yifan groans. “Show the way.”

 

Hands and mouth try to find purchase on every available expanse of skin as Junmyeon and Yifan tumble into the former’s apartment. Junmyeon gets pushed up against the wall beside the door as Yifan sucks on his lower lip. Junmyeon whimpers into his mouth, his blood rushing down his body in a frenzy. He cups Yifan’s neck and pulls him close to push his tongue past Yifan’s lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Junmyeon remembers no one closed the door, but he cannot bring himself to care as Yifan rubs his tongue against his, eliciting a deep groan from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s nails dig into Yifan’s nape when the latter starts kissing all across his jaw and then down his neck. Junmyeon turns his head to the side to allow Yifan more purchase on his neck, sucking and biting and leaving bruises. He sees the door, wide open and gasps out at the same moment when Yifan sinks his teeth into his pulse, “The…door.”

Yifan stops what he is doing and chuckles against warm skin and a thudding pulse when he realises what Junmyeon is trying to say. He leaves Junmyeon panting against the wall as he shuts and locks the door. The overhead light on the entrance throws light and shadow on Yifan and Junmyeon sucks in a breath. He whispers, “You are so hot, it’s unfair.”

Yifan chuckles and crowds Junmyeon, pushing him up on the wall. He drags one long finger down the dip on Junmyeon’s neck and down the exposed skin due to the low neckline. Goosebumps erupt over his skin as he watches the way Yifan’s eyes burn with lust. Yifan splays his hand on top of Junmyeon’s waistband and the warmth of his hand bleeds through the silk oh his blue shirt. Yifan replaces his finger with his lips and Junmyeon’s head knocks back on the wall, his mouth open in a gasp, as Yifan licks and bites along his skin, leaving vivid red marks in his wake.

Junmyeon winds his fingers in Yifan’s hair and tugs when the latter lightly brushes his knuckles against his erection. “Bedroom,” he manages to gasp in between the teeth digging into his clavicles and the hand cupping his cock through his pants. He nudges Yifan’s shoulders and the man groans in annoyance, but doesn’t question it when Junmyeon curls his hand around his wrist and drags him further inside the apartment.

Junmyeon doesn’t turn on the light, but he knows his way around his home anyway, and he manages to bring Yifan to the bedroom with managing to not trip. As soon as the door to the bedroom opens, Junmyeon laces his hands on Yifan’s nape and pulls him down to kiss him again. Their lips meet in a sweet, agitated rush and it has Yifan groaning when Junmyeon swipes his tongue over his lower lip.

Yifan pushes Junmyeon to the bed, and they both tumble over the sheets. The streetlight from outside illuminates the room, and it is little hazy, a little personal and Yifan finds himself entranced by the way the gauzy light splays across Junmyeon’s face and melts into his eyes drowned in lust. He cannot wait anymore, with his big, clumsy hands, he starts unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt while the latter untucks his black shirt from the waistband of his denims. Their fingers are clumsy, hurried and the urge to get undressed has them both chuckling in the dark.

“I fucking hate skinny jeans,” Junmyeon groans when he gives Yifan a hand to get his pants off him.

“Well, I am sorry,” Yifan laughs. “If I had known I was going home with such an attractive man, I would haven’t bothered with pants.”

Junmyeon breaks down in laughter, and it should feel absurd, since he was all but naked under the man he just met tonight, but it doesn’t feel too weird to laugh with Yifan, who seems just as amused by all of it as Junmyeon is. Yifan leans over and kisses Junmyeon, under his jaw, down his neck and lower and lower driving Junmyeon over the edge as his warm mouth and tongue lave over his nipples. He whimpers, tugging at Yifan’s roots again, “Oh fuck!”

Yifan groans against Junmyeon’s ribs as his large hand palms the latter through his black boxers. With one swift movement, with some help from Junmyeon, the underwear goes flying somewhere behind Yifan. Long, tapered fingers wrap around Junmyeon’s length, and the man groans when those wicked fingers start moving up and down in a slow, annoying pace. He is about to open his mouth to say how much he is hating (and loving) what Yifan is doing, when the taller says, his voice low and gruff, “Where do you keep your lube?”

Junmyeon moans at a particularly rough tug and points to the bedside table to his left, his words dissolving somewhere in between. Yifan smirks as he removes his hands and crawls over Junmyeon to get to the table. Yifan still had his briefs on and Junmyeon swallows when he sees the obvious bulge. He hears the drawer being opened and he knows Yifan found what he is looking for when he returns with the small bottle of clear liquid and a condom.

As soon as Yifan keeps the things on the bed, Junmyeon sits up and pushes Yifan down beside him. He just smiles when Yifan frowns up at him, but he waits to see what the other has in mind. Junmyeon just smirks before hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of the briefs on Yifan and slowly, really slowly, drags it down. He watches Yifan hiss when the cloth rubs over his cock, and when he is finally free from the constraints of fabric, his member stands tall and proud and Junmyeon’s mouth all but drops. He wraps his hand around Yifan’s cock and with his thumb, presses down on the slit, collects some precum and spreads it all over. Yifan arches off the bed in a low groan, which Junmyeon finds infinitely sexy. Junmyeon makes a tight ring around the middle and leans forward, his mouth ghosting over the tip. Yifan just glowers at him and he keeps smirking as he wraps his lips around the tip.

Junmyeon is not going to deepthroat Yifan, not even if the man paid him to do so. Therefore, he sucks around the tip and uses his fingers to stroke Yifan, who is groaning in Mandarin and occasionally telling Junmyeon in Korean, “God, you are doing so good.”

Junmyeon takes a break to collect his breath and Yifan takes this moment to push himself up to a sitting position. He pulls Junmyeon over his lap, which has the latter squeaking in surprise. Their mouths reconnect without any of them really thinking about it and Yifan is demanding and hot and Junmyeon shivers at the way his tongue maps every corner of his mouth. He whimpers when Yifan breaks the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Yifan pushes him down on his back and with his other hand grabs the lube. Junmyeon hears the cap open with a pop and his heart races when he watches Yifan hood his eyes, looking like danger and lust personified. Somehow, someone sounding a lot like Junmyeon says, his voice choked with the same burning lust, “Fuck me Yifan, _please_.”

“Your wish is my command,” Yifan jests, but his eyes tell another story, it’s like he has been pushed beyond his patience already and this is it.

Junmyeon swallows as Yifan coats three of his fingers in lube. His hands grab on to the sheets as Yifan pushes one long finger in. It burns, the pain is gratifying and Junmyeon closes his eyes, commanding his body to relax and Yifan pushes in another digit, and starts dragging his fingers in and out, which has Junmyeon gasping. Yifan scissors his fingers and it jabs his prostate and Junmyeon’s back arches off the bed in a long moan. Yifan says, a little breathless, “Found it.”

Yifan adds another finger and he can feel the way Junmyeon’s muscle stretch to accommodate him and it has his cock twitching, anticipating the moment he will be able to honestly fuck this gorgeous man writhing under him. He licks his lips when he sees the pink flush covering Junmyeon’s chest and face. With his fingers still plunging deep and hard, he leans forward and clamps his mouth over a bruise he made around Junmyeon’s nipple a few minutes ago.

Junmyeon cries, the pleasure of it all getting too much on him. Yifan keeps finger fucking him and as he leans over, Junmyeon’s cock rubs against his chest and then Yifan bites on his nipple again. Tears pool in his eyes as he closes them and moans, “ _Yifan_!”

Yifan maps a hot trail of kisses from his chest to his neck till he stops under Junmyeon’s jaw, “You ready?”

“God, _yes_.”

Yifan removes his fingers and leans back. Junmyeon opens his eyes and his heart goes on an overdrive when he sees Yifan locking his gaze with his as he rolls the condom over his cock and then squirts some lube over himself, giving himself a few strokes. Junmyeon swallows and his legs open wider on their own. Yifan smiles and makes his space between thick, milky thighs. He massages one thigh and asks, “Are you ready?”

Junmyeon drags his teeth over his lip and says, “Fuck yes.”

Yifan pulls Junmyeon further down the bed and lifts him up by a hand under his perfectly shaped butt. Then, without any warning, he thrusts inside in one swift move.

Junmyeon’s mouth opens in a silent moan as his head falls to his side, trying to breathe, and his eyes close again as Yifan’s thick cock stretches him far more than he has ever experienced. The pain, the pleasure of it all mixes and surges and he doesn’t even know what he should feel as Yifan pulls his knees on his hips. Junmyeon locks his ankles on the base of Yifan’s spine and groans, “Oh my god, oh my god!”

“Name’s Yifan, but yeah, that can work as well,” Yifan jokes as he starts sweating at the tightness and heat engulfing his cock. He wants to move, but he is waiting for the green light from Junmyeon first. And then Junmyeon opens his eyes and grabs his shoulder and just mouths the words, having lost the ability to form words. Yifan growls as he pulls out, but only partially and thrusts back in.

Junmyeon’s silence breaks and he cries out. Yifan pulls out again, and this time he doesn’t play and when he thrusts back in, Junmyeon wonders if he ever has been fucked this _deep._ Yifan pulls one of his legs down, but keeps the other leg around his waist, and before Junmyeon can question what is going on, Yifan thrusts his cock in and Junmyeon swears he sees fireworks exploding behind his eyelids at the new angle.

This position allows Yifan to abuse his prostate more thoroughly and Junmyeon has nothing to complain about as he moans and cries out Yifan’s name amidst the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Yifan’s almost primal moans. Junmyeon whimpers at an especially hard and deep thrust and tugs at Yifan’s roots to pull him down, to slot his mouth against his again.

The kiss is messy and Yifan bites too hard and Junmyeon has saliva trickling down his chin, but neither can stop. Yifan breaks the kiss for air and then, as he regards Junmyeon’s debauched appearance, he growls. He is so glad Junmyeon bought him home and no one else. Suddenly, he is so glad he is getting to see this and nobody else. For tonight, Junmyeon is _his._

Yifan pulls out of Junmyeon and when the shorter man protests, Yifan gruffly says, “On your knees.”

Junmyeon quickly scrambles to his knees and Yifan takes a second to knead the flesh on his butt before spreading them and running a finger over his sensitive rim. Junmyeon groans in annoyance, “Will you just?”

“Yeah, okay,” Yifan chuckles, a little breathless. “You have a cute butt, sorry.”

Junmyeon groans again, but it soon transforms into a sob as Yifan re-enters in, all hard and fast. Junmyeon almost loses his balance, but he holds on as Yifan fucks into him, harder and faster, the bulbous head of his cock catching his rim every time, and at each thrust, Junmyeon loses a little more control of his voice and he is pretty sure someone on his floor is going to complain tomorrow.

Yifan moans when he looks down at the way Junmyeon takes him. He curves over Junmyeon and sinks his teeth into Junmyeon’s shoulder, which has the man under him choking and spluttering some incoherent words. He runs his tongue over the bite he made and up the side of Junmyeon’s neck, the taste of his skin salty and musky. Yifan mutters, “God, you are so tight and perfect. I am so glad I met you.”

“Same,” Junmyeon sobs as Yifan’s deep voice sends shivers down his spine. “Oh Yifan, I am so close!”

Yifan keeps thrusting in an out as he snakes a hand between Junmyeon’s legs. He wraps a hand around Junmyeon’s cock and the latter emits the most beautiful sounds as Yifan strokes him rough and fast, keeping in tune with his thrusts. With a choked sob and with Yifan’s name on his swollen lips, Junmyeon feels the pressure building and bursting in quick succession and paints the bedsheets and Yifan’s hand white with his cum.

As Junmyeon orgasms, his walls become more constricting and clench down hard on Yifan and the latter almost stops moving at the increasing pressure, but it manages to push him towards his edge as well, and a few more thrusts in, he spasms and his cock twitches before he is coming hard. He keeps on holding Junmyeon close to him as he fills the condom, and Junmyeon slumps down, his face pressed down on the mattress as Yifan fills him up—he is almost sorry there is a barrier of rubber between them.

Yifan finally pulls out, discards the condom and with his hand on Junmyeon’s waist, falls on his side. Junmyeon too moves to his side and the sweat and stickiness of sex should bother him, but he just had the best orgasm of his life, so he just quietly pants there as Yifan rubs circles on his thigh.

Yifan presses his lips on the mark he made on Junmyeon’s shoulder and mumbles, “We need a shower.”

Junmyeon grumbles as he tries to fight the post-coital sleepiness, “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? You willing to see my face tomorrow morning as well?” Yifan jokes, but Junmyeon hears the incredulity in it.

Junmyeon doesn’t turn around, just smiles and nestles closer to Yifan. He yawns and before closing his eyes, he says, “Well, you have a very nice face, so I don’t mind.”

Yifan laughs, and the sound of it is pleasant and Junmyeon’s smile won’t disappear. “Okay then, how does showering and then getting breakfast together sound?”

“Absolutely divine.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> remember the blue striped shirt Junmyeon wore in one of The Eve performance? That one outfit inspired this. (I would like to lick his neck...wait what, no that wasn't me)


End file.
